Yume Sakura
by Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo
Summary: Pohon Sakura yang menjadi saksi kisah cinta kita yang hanya berlangsung 16 hari walaupun aku tahu kisah cinta ini akan berakhir untuk saat ini.. biarkan aku mencintaimu. Based on song by Hitoshizuku-P. RnR please?


Ran hanya tersenyum. Wajahnya mungkin sudah kaku akibat terlalu sering tersenyum malam itu. Seharusnya dia bahagia di malam pertunangannya dengan dokter Araide. Tapi nyata dia tidak. Hatinya hampa, tidak ada sedikit pun perasaan bahagia yang ia rasakan. Sekarang dia sedang dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang berstatus tinggi. Di sampingnya Araide dengan setia mendampingi tunangan barunya. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama, Ran dapat menghindar dari Araide. Dia berjalan ke arah balkon rumahnya. Walaupun Ran orang jepang, tapi bentuk rumahnya seperti orang Eropa. Ran dapat mendengar bunyi samar-samar. Bunyi itu berasal dari pohon Sakura yang berada di atas bukit dekat rumahnya. Bunyi nada-nada dari sebuah biola. Nada yang sangat indah. Tapi entah kenapa juga terdengar sedih..

**Yume Sakura**

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

**Yume Sakura (c) Hitoshizuku P, sung by Kagamine Rin and Len**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pohon Sakura yang menjadi saksi _

_Kisah cinta kita yang hanya berlangsung 16 hari_

_Walaupun aku tahu kisah cinta ini akan berakhir_

_Untuk saat ini.. biarkan aku mencintaimu_

.

.

.

.

.

**Day 1-**

**Ran's POV**

Sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi. Bunga Sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya dihadapanku. Aku sedang berada di kamarku, merenungkan nasibku yang malang ini. Semua orang pasti berpikir aku adalah orang yang beruntung. Lahir dari keluarga terpandang, semua permintaanku pasti terpenuhi, memiliki sahabat yang baik. Orang-orang hanya memikirkan sisi baiknya saja. Mereka tidak tahu rasanya hidup terkurung seperti burung dalam sangkar. Ya.. akulah burung itu. Hidupku selalu dikendalikan orang tuaku. Tidak dapat bermain dengan bebas. Aku tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya... cinta.

"Ran!" panggilan sahabatku membuyarkan lamunanku. Suzuki Sonoko adalah sahabat terbaikku. Dia senang sekali bermain ke rumahku. "Dari tadi kamu melamun terus. Apa kau mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan?"

"Maaf Sonoko, tadi kamu bilang apa?" tanyaku dengan nada menyesal.

Sonoko menghela napas. "Ran.. Ran.. aku mengatakan bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Araide-sensei? Kamu akan menikah dengannya beberapa hari lagi kan?" Aku terdiam. Satu lagi hal yang dikendalikan oleh orang tuaku, pernikahanku. Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku baru saja bertemu dengan Araide-sensei, dokter yang masih sangat muda. Dia memang baik padaku. Tapi aku terkejut ketika mengetahui dia adalah tunanganku dan kami akan menikah kurang lebih 16 hari lagi.

"Menurutku? Dia baik padaku. Belum lagi dia sangat pintar, sehingga dia bisa menjadi dokter dalam usia sangat muda kan?"

"Bukan itu maksudku," kata Sonoko. "Apa kamu menyukai dia?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Suka? Aku tidak mengetahui perasaan suka seperti apa. Selama ini aku selalu terkurung dalam rumah. Laki-laki yang aku kenal selain keluarga hanya Araide-sensei saja. "Entalah Sonoko. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa perasaanku. Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu ya!" Aku pun bangkit keluar kamar.

Aku berlari setelah keluar dari rumah. Untung saja aku mengenakan _hakama_ sehingga aku bisa berlari dengan cepat. Tanpa aku sadari, aku telah sampai di atas bukit dekat rumahku. Aku berhenti sejenak di depan pohon Sakura. Bunga-bunga Sakura telah bermekaran disini. Aku menatap ke arah langit. Mengapa tuhan begitu kejam kepadaku? Seluruh hidupku selalu saja begini. Semua yang aku lakukan selalu saja bukan kehendakku. Sekali-kali aku ingin bebas. Bebas seperti burung yang keluar dari sangkarnya.

Tanpa sadar, airmataku keluar. Aku duduk di bawah pohon sakura dan membiarkan semua emosiku keluar melalui airmata ini. Entah berapa lama aku terisak. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara biola. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Ternyata ada seorang pemuda yang sedang bermain biola di sisi lain pohon sakura ini.

Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam berwarna hitam. Kancing bajunya tidak terkancing dengan rapi sehingga aku bisa melihat kaos putih didalamnya. Dia memainkan nada-nada biola itu dengan sangat indah. Entah sejak kapan airmataku telah berhenti. Mendengarkan ia memainkan biola sangat menenangkan hatiku yang gundah ini.

Dia menghentikan permainan biolanya. Aku terkejut ketika tiba-tiba dia berbalik ke arahku. Dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Konnichiwa. Namaku Kudo Shinichi. Kamu?"

"Ran. Namaku Ran," jawabku. "Permainan yang indah, Shinichi-san."

"Panggil saja aku Shinichi dan terima kasih. Kamu mau mendengarkan satu lagu lagi?"

Aku mengangguk dengan semangat. Shinichi memainkan biolanya kembali. Aku kembali hayut dalam melodi-melodi yang ia mainkan. Saat mendengar ini rasanya waktu telah berhenti. Setelah Shinichi selesai memainkan biolanya, aku langsung bertepuk tangan. "Hebat! Shinichi hebat sekali bisa memainkan biola dengan bagus!"

Shinichi tersipu. "Terima kasih. Kamu adalah penonton pertamaku di kota ini."

"Pertama? Berarti Shinichi baru pindah kesini ya?" tanyaku penasaran.

Shinichi duduk disebelahku. Dia merapikan kembali biolanya ke dalam casenya. "Ya begitulah. Aku baru saja tiba kemarin. Aku belum sempat berkeliling kota. Karena itu aku belum mengenal siapa-siapa disini kecuali keluarga angkatku."

"Keluarga angkat?"

Shinichi tersenyum sedih. "Ya. Keluarga asliku sudah meninggal akibat gempa beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekarang aku dan adikku tinggal bersama saudara jauh ibu."

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya macam-macam," kataku agak sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula aku sudah merelakan mereka. Ya ampun. Sudah jam segini. Aku harus segera pulang!" kata Shinichi melihat jam saku yang ia bawa.

Aku melihat ke arah langit. Benar juga, sekarang langit telah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam. "Gawat! Aku juga harus segera pulang. Bisa-bisa ayah memarahiku!"

Shinichi bangkit duluan. Setelah itu dia membantuku berdiri. "Senang bertemu denganmu Ran." katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya. "Aku juga senang bertemu dengan Shinichi." wajahku memerah saat tangan kami bertemu.

"Besok aku akan bermain biola lagi disini. Kau mau menemamiku?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Waktunya sama seperti tadi ya."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok Ran!" Shinichi melambai padaku. Aku membalas lambaiannya. Setelah dia hilang dari pandanganku aku langsung memegang pipiku. Kenapa pipiku panas? Jantungku juga berdetak dengan kencang. Apakah aku... menyukai Shinichi?

~o~o~o~

**Shinichi's POV**

"Tadaima!" seruku ketika memasuki rumah baruku. Rumah Professor Agasa lebih tepatnya. Menurut pengakuan dia, ibuku dan dia adalah saudara jauh. Karena itu setelah semua keluarga akibat gempa, professor Agasa langsung menawariku untuk tinggal bersamanya.

"Okaerinasai onii-chan!" seru Sakura sambil menyambutku di depan pintu. "Fusae-san sedang membuat makan malam. Katanya hari ini kita makan kare!" serunya riang gembira. Sakura adalah adik yang juga selamat dari gempa. Hanya kami berdua saja yang selamat dari gempa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Kalau saja bukan karena Sakura, mungkin saja aku sudah berusaha mengakhiri hidupku.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengelus rambutnya. "Begitu ya.. Kalau tidak salah itu makanan kesukaan Sakura kan?"

"Ya! Makanya Sakura senang sekali!" pekiknya. Tak lama, Fusae-san memanggil Sakura untuk membantunya sesuatu di dapur. Sakura pun menuju dapur sementara aku ke ruang keluarga. Disana aku melihat professor Agasa yang sedang membaca buku. "Oh Shinichi-kun! Okaerinasai. Bagaimana? Sudah terbiasa dengan kota ini?"

"Tadaima. Ya begitulah.." Aku membuka case biolaku. Setelah itu, aku mulai menyetel ulang biola itu. Entah kenapa saat aku melihat biola ini, aku jadi teringat Ran. Ran, gadis yang baru hari ini aku temui. Walaupun kami baru bertemu hari ini, aku merasa seperti sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Mungkin kami bisa menjadi sahabat baik. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahku.

"Wah.. wah.. tidak biasanya aku melihat dirimu tersenyum," kata professor Agasa. "Apa terjadi sesuatu saat kamu jalan-jalan tadi?"

"Ya begitulah, sepertinya aku telah berteman dengan seseorang disini."

"Siapa dia oniichan?" tanya Sakura yang memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Seorang gadis. Yang jelas aku tidak akan memberitahumu!" ujarku agak jahil. Sakura cemberut. Dia sangat tidak suka bila orang menjahilinya. "Oniichan jahat!" Katanya sambil berwajah seperti (-3-).

"Makanan sudah siap!" seru Fusae-san dari dapur.

~o~o~o~

**Day 2- **

Ran tidak sabar bertemu dengan Shinichi kembali. Dia hampir saja tidak mendengarkan dokter Araide yang ada di hadapannya. "Ran-san apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Ran tersentak dari lamunannnya setelah mendengarkan perkataan Araide. "Saya baik-baik saja. Kenapa sensei?"

"Tidak, hanya saja sepertinya daritadi Ran-san tidak memerhatikan apa yang aku ucapkan. Anda hanya melamun saja. Apa ada hal yang mengganjal di pikiran anda?"

Ran menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Maaf telah membuat anda khawatir," kata Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Araide melihat jam sakunya. "Wah, sudah jam segini. Maaf ya Ran-san saya harus kembali ke klinik. Terima kasih atas tehnya."

"Sama-sama. Datanglah kembali jika ada waktu." Ran bangkit dari kursinya dan mengantar Araide sampai ke gerbang rumahnya. Dia melambai ke arah Araide. Setelah menghilang dari pandangan, Ran menghela napasnya. "_Sampai kapan aku harus berakting seperti anak baik seperti ini?_" pikirnya.

Ran tidak ambil pusing lagi. Dia langsung menuju ke arah bukit tempat pohon sakura berada. Tempat dia dan Shinichi akan bertemu. Sepertinya dia datang terlalu cepat karena sesampainya Ran disana dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Ran pun duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu. Tanpa terasa kelopak matanya mulai berat. Semalam dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena dia masih kepikiran tentang perkawinannya dengan Araide dan Shinichi. Ran merasa kelopak matanya sudah sangat berat sehingga dia pun tertidur.

Entah sudah berapa lama Ran tertidur, yang Ran ingat dia terbangun karena mendengar suara biola. Mengingat Shinichi lah yang memainkan biola itu, Ran langsung terbangun. Dia mengerjabkan matanya. Benar sekali, dihadapannya terdapat Shinichi yang sedang memainkan biolanya. Ran kembali hanyut dalam nada-nada yang dimainkan Shinichi.

Tak lama kemudian, Shinichi menghentikan permainan biolanya. Dia menoleh ke arah Ran. "Ah, maafkan aku. Apa aku telah membangunkanmu?"

Ran menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak kok. Aku malah senang sudah bangun, karena aku bisa mendengarkan permainan Shinichi yang indah!"

Muka Shinichi bersemu merah setelah dipuji Ran. Dia duduk disebelah Ran. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Tapi tetap saja ini salahku membuat Ran menunggu. Seharusnya aku tidak menemani Sakura membeli buku baru."

"Sakura?" tanya Ran binggung. Siapa dia? Ran tidak mengenal orang itu. Apa mungkin dia pacar Shinichi?

"Dia adikku. Aku sudah pernah ceritakan bahwa yang selamat dari gempa hanya aku dan dia?"

"Ya. Tapi kamu belum pernah menyebutkan namanya. Seperti apa dia?" Dalam hati Ran lega bahwa Sakura bukanlah pacar Shinichi.

"Bagaimana ya?" Shinichi menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Dia merupakan replika ibuku. Dia orangnya sangat ceria. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk pulih dari kesedihan. Sakura selalu berusaha melihat cahaya di setiap kegelapan. Karena itu aku sangat kagum dan menyayanginya. Mungkin kalau tidak ada dia... Aku sudah tak punya alasan untuk hidup."

Ran tersentak mendengar ucapan Shinichi. "Jangan..."

"Ran?"

"Jangan pernah berkata kalau kau ingin mati! Karena di dunia ini banyak sekali orang yang mati-matian supaya tetap hidup. Karena itu..." Perkataan Ran terhenti karena Shinichi meletakan telunjuknya di depan mulut Ran.

"Ssshh.. Aku tau. Aku tidak menyesal masih hidup. Aku sangat bersyukur malahan. Karena dengan begitu aku dapat bertemu dengan kamu Ran."

Muka Ran seketika bersemu merah. "Terima kasih," bisiknya. "Ah! Sudah sore, aku harus pulang sekarang. Terima kasih atas permainan biola yang indah ya Shinichi."

"Sama-sama. Hei Ran, bagaimana kalau kita besok bertemu lebih pagian? Sepertinya waktu kita hanya sedikit kalau kita bertemu jam segini."

"Boleh juga. Jaa mata ashita." Ran melambai ke Shinichi. Shinichi membalas lambaian Ran. "Mata ashita Ran." kata Shinichi agak sedih melihat Ran telah menjauh dari pandangannya.

Baik Shinichi dan Ran merasakan perubahan dalam diri mereka. Perasaan yang hangat mulai muncul diantara mereka. Sayangnya mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa status sosial dan masa lalu mereka yang berbeda akan menghambat perasaan mereka.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Yessy : Yo minna... saya kembali lagi ke fandom ini~**

**Shinichi : Woy! Dare contestnya gimana tuh?**

**Yessy : Maaf ya Dare contest aku hiatus... soalnya aku agak kewalahan menerima dare dari kalian... tapi aku sangat senang bisa dapat begitu banyak dare... HONTOU NI ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU sorete HONTOU NI GOMENASAI m(_ _)m**

**Ran : Ah.. sayang padahal aku senang ikut contest itu.**

**Sakura : Kenapa? Bukannya Ran-neechan disiksa?**

**Ran : Lebih seringan Shinichi daripada aku, jadi ya begitulah~**

**Yessy : Baiklah sampai sini chapter pertama, mungkin chapter kedua tidak bisa update cepat karena sekarang sedang puasa, aku lemes, dan sekolah bener-bener tidak ada ampun untuk tidak memberi PR... T^T**

**Sakura : Oh ya! Silakan lihat fanfic Vocaloid Yessy yang berjudul "My Feelings for You" disitu ada aku dan OC baru!**

**Yessy : Yap disana ada Sakura dan calon pacarnya... #spoiler**

**Shinichi : Apa? Sakura uda punya pacar?**

**Yessy : Tenang Shinichi itu masih calon... baiklah jangan lupa RnR! Yang mereview akan mendapat banyak pahala... Jaa nee~**


End file.
